Princess of Fire, Princess of Hate
by Hiei7700
Summary: A decade following the conclusion of the television show peace has been restored to the four nations upon Firelord Ozai's defeat. His son Zuko has now taken up the mantle and is beloved by all the citizenry. But as fans no doubt remember,there was a second child born to the royal family. Where is she now? How has her life changed in the years following? This story provides answers.
1. Confinement

Author's note: I do not own any rights to the universe of Avatar the Last Airbender. Those rights are exclusively held by Nickelodeon, Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. The only thing I own regarding this story is the idea itself. This is a non- canonical work that takes place a decade after the end of the original show. I've seen and read the Dark Horse comic known as "The Search" which, for those that don't know, has Azula working together with the other characters to finally uncover where Lady Ursa has disappeared to. This story pretends as if those events have not happened. The Fire Princess is still locked up in prison at the beginning of this story.**  
**

**Princess of Fire, Princess of Hate**:

An _Avatar the Last Airbender _Story:

_Chapter I: Confinement_

_Darkness. Complete silence and suffocating darkness. That's all there is. For the past 10 years that's all my life has been. Ever since my brother assumed the role that should have been mine, I have been treated as a examinee. When I used to look into the eyes of another person, I would see the fear written plainly on their face. Ever since I lost the Agni Kai to Zuko all I have been able to see are the looks of pity that my cell guards flash at me every so often. It's quite hilarious really. The once proud Princess of the feared Fire Nation has been reduced to a mere husk of herself that even common people seem to feel sorry for._

_There have been many theories as to why I broke down that day on the battlefield. Too much stress from hunting the Avatar and my brother on orders from my father. The betrayal I suffered at the hands of my so-called friends on the Boiling Rock. I have to say I was rather taken aback, Mai was always mistrusting of my motives, (smart girl) the actions she took were not surprising. Ty Lee however is another story. I could get her to do anything for me with a well-placed lie and a convincing smile. I was the one that told the circus master to let the animals go of course, but I doubt she ever picked up on the fact that it was me. Even if she did, it didn't seem to bother her all that much. She was the only one that could stand to be around me for more than a few seconds. At one point I even thought she- What am I doing? This isn't me. This is Zuko! After all this time his presence haunts me. Even though he got what he wanted he can't seem to leave me alone. _

_I never liked him. Even as kids we were polar opposites. He was the dutiful son that my mother and uncle doted on at every possible occasion. I was the little monster that no one could stand to be around. My mother said she loved me but her eyes told me the truth. The second born could never ascend to the heights of her only son. My uncle was always a fool, perhaps even more of one than my mother. Even after he conquered the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se, he didn't have the iron will needed to keep it. All he wanted out of life was his precious jasmine tea and the ability to spend time with his son. An heir to the throne without the tiniest shred of ambition. Pathetic._

"Princess have you heard a word I've said to you?"

A voice snaps Azula out of her memory and back into her present surroundings. Ever since Fire Lord Zuko had mandated that his sister be kept under constant surveillance, the prison had set up psychotherapy sessions for the Princess. It was the Fire Lord's opinion that his little sister could somehow be treated. He would never invite her back to the palace. He would never come to visit her. She was to be forgotten, cast aside in order to maintain the stability of his reign. Azula, who had heard the information from guards chatting in the hall, thought it was hysterical. If nothing else, it was the only way in which little Zuzu could feel safe. No matter what he said to those around him, she knew he would never have her executed, her brother was too soft. Deep down, even though he would never admit it, even to himself, he still cared for her. Even if he hated himself for doing so.

He did not love her and she was just fine with that realization. Love was weakness and a weakness was something she could ill afford to possess. Even now, a decade after her defeat, Azula was a proud individual. Maybe her brother thought that by locking her up she would crack and admit all the wrong she had done her life. Maybe he thought that she would ask for his forgiveness and beg to be part of his family again. No chance of that. She would go to her grave convinced that she had done everything in her life in exactly the way she needed to do it. No one could convince her otherwise.

"Princess, why don't we talk about the impact your father had on you as a child?"

This was getting tedious. Every time Azula was on the verge of losing herself in the fond memories of hunting down her brother and the Avatar, this incompetent sniveling little doctor in front of her was always ready to bring her back and try to pick her brain. Find out why she was as heartless as she was. There must have been some reason why she was so cruel to everyone around her. The common opinion that all of the guards and doctors held was that her cruelty stemmed from her interactions with her father. Indeed, her father was a subject that was brought up very frequently in her sessions.

For the first time since today's session began, she looked at the doctor, an individual whose name she had discarded in the first five minutes of her first session a decade ago, and began to speak:

"I must say Dr,. you have a strange habit of bringing up the same discussion points over and over again. We have discussed my father on numerous occasions and yet I continue to have to explain these things to you on a daily basis. My father, if anything, was a glorious influence on me. He was the only member of my family that I ever actually bonded with. Most called the two of us evil, vindictive, or outright despicable. I'm not going to mince words. We were all those things and more, however growing up that way made me realize something. I was _better _than everyone else. I'm confident enough to say that I still am. That's the main reason my brother has me locked up. Let me ask you a question. In the decade that I have been visiting you due to these prescribed sessions, have you ever seen me act in the same manner I was under when they dragged me in here, crying incoherently and spewing fire from my mouth?"

"No princess, in fact if I had to offer a suggestion pertaining to your mental condition, I would say you are quite rational." The doctor leaned back in his chair and proceeded to entwine his fingers together. He was accustomed to waiting long periods of time between his subject's speeches. On this day however, the Princess did not make him wait very long before she continued.

"Exactly my point. I had just lost the most important battle of my life to a person that I know for a fact I am stronger then. This wasn't just a test battle in order to see who was stronger, this was the fight that would decide the fate of the crown. To make matters worse, my brother wasn't even the one that defeated me. It was the Southern Water Tribe bitch. To think that she thought she was actually worthy enough to engage me in combat. I guess peasants live their lives in a state of constant arrogance."

Azula seated herself back in her chair adjusting her dark brown hair with her fingernails. At the memory of being defeated by the Water Tribe girl she give a little laugh. It wasn't funny by any means, but she did have to admit to herself that looking back on the situation, there was something faintly amusing about the Princess of Flame being trounced by a total stranger. As she looked out the window to her left, she could see the sun blazing a path across the sky. It was mid-afternoon and soon the sun would set, allowing the world to be engulfed in darkness. If only she had the power to bend the sun. Her training afforded her many wondrous abilities, however, even she could never hope to achieve that kind of power.

Sitting across from her, the doctor was beginning to get nervous. He knew the next question he wanted an answer to. However, he couldn't help but feel nervous about asking it. He had not lied to the woman across the room from him, she was indeed acting much more rationally than she had been that day outside the palace. However, that did not mean that her normal self was not prone to violence and outbursts of aggression. He had heard through the grapevine that the Avatar was able to eliminate the Phoenix King's bending. How he wished he possessed that ability now.

"My lady, may I ask what exactly happened to the mirror in your room? After your brother defeated you in combat, he ordered that your room be destroyed. Upon removing your belongings, two servants found your mirror smashed to pieces. Your own hairbrush was laying on the floor next to a piece of glass. Upon inquiring, the two of them learned from a servant girl that she heard you carrying on a conversation with someone. The funny part is that no one was seen coming from or entering your room anywhere near the time that the mirror was smashed. So tell me princess, who were talking to you?" The princesses eyes flashed dangerously. As far as she knew no one heard the conversation that she held that day. She wasn't even sure herself if it happened or not. So how did that bumbling idiot of a servant girl happen to be in the right spot at exactly the right time to overhear? She could not very well tell this bumbling nitwit that she communed with someone that had been missing since she was nine. Even she knew that her entire argument about being rational would be considered null and void after that. Even if she did speak the truth, what would he say? That she held a conference with Lady Ursa? She would rather admit to anything else, even her feelings about Ty Lee. She wondered if she could get away with blaming the mirror incident on the stress that she was under. She tried to be as tactful as she could.

"I do not feel like discussing the matter at this time. Next subject."

At this juncture, the princess crossed her arms defiantly. She would not break on this matter and she would not give up on the secrets that she had held so close to herself for all these years. Looking back at the doctor, however, she knew that he would continue to try to get the truth out of her lips. She begrudgingly had to admit that she held the absolute tiniest bit of respect for this inconsequential being across from her. It was not very often that those beneath Azula's station would continue to talk to her after she had closed a particular topic of discussion. Hell, not many people were willing to talk to her in the first place. They were all very much frightened of her. This doctor however was a different type of person altogether.

Throughout the decade that she had been coming to him, the Princess had noticed a strange sense of confidence exuding from her psychiatrist. He was still very much frightened of the power that she possessed, however, slowly but surely he began to gain a backbone over the years. She knew what he would say. Or at least she knew the way in which the words would flow from his mouth. It would go something like: "This incident may be the crux of all of your issues. If I knew what happened that day I could do so much more to help you."

Azula did not need or want assistance from anyone. She had never needed it either. Even as a young woman she had only learned the basics of bending from her father, all of the advanced techniques that she knew, she had taught herself. She was extremely proud of herself. Out of the entire current royal family, she was the only one who could bend blue fire. She was the first member of the line of succession to master Lightning-Bending at such an early age. A feat worthy of praise to be sure.

But all of that was in the past. She was 24 now and stuck in the mental ward of a prison reserved for Prisoners of War. The name of the jail was the Flickering Flame. The name was supposed to break the spirits of those held within its walls. There was a clear implication that all prisoners were required to grasp; once an individual stepped foot on the premises they were never leaving again. Even those that died serving their sentences were not sent back to their families. They were buried under the structure itself- the ultimate form of solitary confinement.

After Zuko acquired the crown, his first decree was that his baby sister be shipped off to Flickering Flame. She could understand his reasons of course and she could not even say she blamed him for his decision. She was always very crafty not to mention she excelled at manipulative tactics. She thought back to the first meeting she held with her brother after not seeing him for over two years. It was right after the failed siege on the North Pole. The P withrincess could not be there in person but she had heard the stories of the young Avatar's admittedly impressive rout of Fire Nation forces. Not to mention the complete eradication of Admiral Zhao. After the fighting was over her father sent her to entice her brother and uncle to rejoin the royal family. Of course, this was all a cleverly constructed ruse in order to lure the two of them back to the capital so that they could be subject to punishment for their continued string of failures.

At first, Azula had a hard time convincing her brother that the offer she extended to him was sincere. Of course, it didn't help that even though he was a softhearted individual, her uncle had always been very perceptive and able to read through to a person's true motives. If he had not been with Zuko on the Avatar hunting journey she may have not wound up in her current predicament. At the time though, she was able to eventually break through to her brother and pull the wool over his eyes. All she had to do was ensure her big brother that their father no longer considered him a blemish on the family tree and he was hers.

Even after Zuzu was accepted back into the ranks of the family after he assisted his little sister in defeating the Avatar and his friends within Ba Sing Se, Azula's schemes did not end. The lies she was most proud of, however, came later. Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, and herself were to enjoy a weekend on Ember Island, a secluded island that was only accessible to the rich and powerful members of the Fire Nation. Even though it was not her first choice as to how to spend the weekend, Azula would later come to reflect on how that getaway with her brother and former best friends would be her ultimate manipulative triumph.

As was fitting, Zuko started off his vacation by complaining about everything around him. He was not meant to be on the island, he was supposed to be in the war room discussing plans with his father about how they would proceed with the war. This sentiment was not lost on the Princess as she too felt the same. This in fact marked one of the only times that she agreed with her brother on anything. However, unlike Zuko, she was willing to bide her time until her father called for assistance from her on matters of the war effort. So, she had to make the best of her current surroundings.

After a spirited contest in which the four fire-benders utterly decimated their opponents, Azula took it upon herself to forcefully invite herself and her companions to a party that would be held later that evening. Upon arrival, the four of them found that they were the first ones to arrive and after Ty Lee was gawked at yet again- even Mai was able to catch the eye of some spoiled no-name much to Zuko's irritation- Azula requested a tour of the mansion. After a situation spiraled out of her control, (something she didn't think could ever happen)the foursome left the party and wound up setting up a camp fire on the beach. It was here that Azula crafted the first of two brilliant lies on the island.

Very quickly, the group discussion degenerated into little more than a "what are the saddest moments of my life" one-upping contest. Ty Lee moaned about how she felt invisible thanks to the fact that she came from a large family and that all her siblings looked exactly the same, helping to cement her view that she had no way of expressing a unique individuality other than being unbearably cheerful all the time. When it was Mai's turn she explained that due to the family's interactions in politics, she was commanded to stay quiet and not speak. She explained this order from her parents as the reason why she found it hard to communicate with others and to care about them. Next to whine was the Prince of self-pity. He complained about the normal things including his lost honor, and that even though he was back in the Fire Nation, which is what he always wanted, he was not very happy about it.

At this point, each of the three women started to badger the Prince to be more specific. Why was he angry? Why could he not be happy? Of course, Azula knew immediately, her brother's honor was restored on the grounds that the Avatar was dead. The simple fact was that he had survived. Zuko was brought back into the fold based upon a merit that he had not achieved. It tore and clawed at his very being and baby sister certainly knew how to twist the knife in Zuzu for maximum effect. However, as her brother's anger wore off and was replaced with the love of his relenting girlfriend, it was finally Azula's turn to communicate.

Looking back on it now, the pity fest was extremely pointless. Sure, it may have helped her companions relieve some of the emotional tension that hung over them, but what did it really gain them in the end? Nothing had changed. The world had not suddenly reversed itself and followed a different path due to their outbursts. She could have complained for five hours about how the Queen adored little Zuzu and barely treated her with anything less than wholehearted disgust. But would that be of any use to her now? If Queen Ursa developed the ability to suddenly appear within the walls of the Flickering Flame would their reunion be all warm and fuzzy like tiny alligator-kittens riding rainbows? For some reason, Azula doubted that very highly. No, there would be no warm moments and declarations of love. That would never happen. For a woman who constantly preached the words of love and acceptance, the Princess knew that her mother's warm heart and gentle spirit were reserved entirely for her golden boy. Her mother's affections were never meant to reach her.

The Princess was letting herself get caught in the past again. So instead, she shifted her mind back to that weekend on Ember Island. This time, the lie she told was much more subtle and most of it came from her body language. Her brother had wandered away from the group and found himself going back towards their family's summer home on the island. When she arrived at the home that door was already kicked in and her brother was admiring an old family portrait taken back when their mother was still around. This was of course pre-scar and Zuko had a look of contentment plastered across his face.

The Princess noticing her brother's vulnerable state decided to play into his desperate need for comfort in the hope that her ploy would further lead her brother into the web of deceit that she had so meticulously crafted. Just pretending to care about him in the way that she said, "come down to the beach with me, this place is depressing" was enough to make her physically ill. Even if it was to further her goals, she in no way enjoyed these sickeningly sweet deceptions that she had to carry out. Every time she was forced to be nice to her brother she inwardly cringed at the thought.

"Princess, it's clear to me that your mind is not entirely focused on the session today. I think it is best if we part ways for today and refocus our efforts tomorrow morning. The number one thing that stands in the way of forward momentum is not wanting to let go of the past and look forward. If you cannot accomplish that small step, you will never have the power to slay the emotional and psychological demons that dwell inside the very pit of your being."

The doctor had become increasingly aware that Azula was not paying him the slightest bit of attention all throughout today's session and as such he saw no need to continue the farce of this session any longer for today. If the princess was not willing to take her therapy seriously, why should he continue to try to treat her when his skills could have been put to better use trying to tackle the issues of some of the other inmates?

Relieved that she did not have to spend any more time with someone so mentally infuriating, the Princess gladly rose from her chair and proceeded to the door that would grant her freedom from this taxing session ritual. Before she exited the room however, she decided to turn her head and grace the doctor with a retort one final time for today.

"I must commend you Dr., it takes incredible fortitude to stand up to me twice in one day. Not many other people can claim they have the same nerve. I don't know why you seem to have this ability. Maybe it's because you think the guards outside that constantly monitor the inmates provide you some security…

-At this point Azula started to pace back and forth-

…I can ensure you however, that this is not the truth. When my brother sent me here he didn't count on one thing. Most times, when criminals are sent here the very nature of this place is enough to break the captive and make them conform enough so that they are not tempted to commit any more violent acts. Even if they never step foot outside again, this place gets rid of their destructive impulses. However, allow me good Dr. to let you share a little secret with me. I am unlike the others that you find here, my brother may have thought that this place would be enough to break my spirits, but he is a _fool_ to believe so and he should _know better_. Being cooped up in this place has not made me forget about my plans or my intentions. One way or another I _will _escape this prison and find my way back to the throne, of this you can be sure. While I am in this place, however, I expect to be treated with the proper amount of respect."

While she was speaking the Princess had found her way back to the doctor and was now standing close enough over him that she could smell the scent of sweat that now emanated from him. She made a point to bend a bit of blue fire into existence and held it in the palm of her hand.

"If you _ever_, -continued the Princess- presume you have the right to speak with me with that amount of familiarity again, I can _promise_ you that all the guards in the prison would not be enough to stop me from extinguishing your life force. Be on your guard, my good doctor, now that I am making a note of you, do anything to displease me again and I cannot tell you how long you will continue to breathe. Do I make myself _perfectly clear? _

"Crystal my lady, absolute crystal."

"Good. Then we have reached an understanding you and I. Same time tomorrow then?"

At this point, the Princess aloud the fire in her hand to dissipate. Before she exited the room though she could swear that she heard the sound of water running, however, there was no sink or faucet to be found. It dawned on her what the sound was, just as the smell started to invade her nostrils.

_Funny, he tends to act like he has the right to be my equal but in the end he is just as scared of my power as the rest of them are. It won't be long now until my escape from this hell hole and when that happens we will see just how the royal line has continued for the past decade without my "unique" style of input. Prepare yourself little Zuzu, you thought that you could break me by incarcerating me. However, all you did was stoke the flames of my hatred and allow me a decade to plot my revenge. This is one family reunion that you soon won't forget._


	2. A Stroll Through the Garden of Memories

**Princess of Fire, Princess of Hate**:

An _Avatar the Last Airbender _Story:

Chapter II: _A Stroll Through His Memories_

Azula exited the psych ward and made the walk back to her cell. Along the way, a few patrolmen nodded at her out of respect. This respect was not given of their own free will of course, it was brought on by fear and rightfully so. Who would not fear one of the most powerful combatants of the single greatest nation in the history of the world? Not many could hold a candle to her when it came to fighting ability, past or present. That foolish admiral that was defeated at the North Pole? Not hardly. History had already forgotten his name. Her uncle? He did have some prowess, Azula had to admit at least that much. But still, when it came down to it he was always too soft to pull the trigger. Zuko? _Not even close. _As in her psychiatry session, the image of the battle between older brother and little sister played back in the Princesses' mind. Her brother did not defeat her, plain and simple. He was sprawled out on the floor after taking a direct hit from the lightning that was not even meant for him. Not entirely anyway. Azula knew that her attack would be intercepted, there was something different about her brother that had not been in his eyes previously. There was a calm about him that had definitely not existed before. His self-sacrifice was so noble, it made his sister retch in disgust.

What had changed him? Only a year prior in the caves beneath Ba Sing Se the two of them had fought side by side against the Avatar and his companions. He was so desperate for acceptance, even from her, - the moron-, that he helped her try to eliminate the Avatar's existence once and for all. After all, as everyone knew, if the cycle of the Avatar was interrupted in any way, such as the death of the current incarnation, the cycle would cease to exist and the Avatar would relegated to nothing more than a memory.

But, there was no use in giving this memory any more consideration at the present time. It was very simple; he was out there free to do as he pleased thanks to a title that was not his to own. She was in here, forced into the deplorable conditions she found herself in. Discarded like trash, left to wallow in filth, never to reclaim her anointed position of glory atop the Fire Nation hierarchy.

"That's it. I _refuse_ to let him win. I _refuse_ to be anybody's final hurdle. He thinks he can have the life of tranquility that he so desperately has been searching for just like _that_? Does he think for one minute that I will idly sit by and let him rule _my_ kingdom as if it is his to rule? Oh my _dear_, _dear_, older brother you should know me better than that. I've never allowed anyone to stand in my way. Not uncle, not mother and certainly not _you_. I will get out of here, I will take back the palace in the most _bloody_, _brutal_, _devastating_ coup d'état ever witnessed . An army of benders of _all four elements _will not be enough to subdue me. If you thought the last hundred years of battle was the worst thing to have taken place in this world, you don't know what manner of _catastrophe_ is ready to sweep across the world once I escape this ridiculous hell hole."

Upon finishing her monologue, the Princess realized that she had spoken out loud. Not that she had anything to fear, even the most hardened prison guard would not dare to touch her or restrain her in any way. With a devilish chuckle and a roll of her eyes the Princess continued the long walk back to solitary confinement. When she returned to her miserable living quarters, she sat down on the ridiculously small bed that was given to all inmates. Looking up, she noticed the dusty mirror that was placed directly ahead of her on the opposite wall. The only adornment in the tiny cell. The only focal point for her eyes to look at for 10 long years.

Azula had developed a strong distaste for mirrors within the past decade. It was the shattering of her own personal mirror, after all, that started the sequence of events that led to this ridiculous confinement in the first place. She could have sworn that the person she saw reflected in the mirror that day was truly by her side in that room. They had even held a conversation with one another. Her mother, -as usual- was trying to get her daughter to believe that the love she professed to her son was reserved also for her daughter. How nauseatingly predictable. As she had stated previously to that sniveling psychiatrist, there was no way that Lady Ursa had loved both of her children equally. Azula could distinctly remember being called a "little monster" on more than one occasion. What kind of individual would say that they loved their children equally, yet call one of them a monster within the same breath? As was the norm with her mother, there was the fragile, kind, respected woman that the populace had come to know and love and then there was the vindictive, deceitful, pretentious bitch that the Princess had come to learn of within the palace walls.

_Why am I still thinking of that wretched woman? Both her and her son torment me even in here. It is true that I will escape this place and take control of the palace, decimating whatever fragile power structure Zuzu has managed to create. Until that time, however, they seem content to pester me with their lies that I still remember being privy to. _

"Love, devotion, respect. Such pretty words that ultimately ring hollow. The words themselves are used as a way for the masses to cope with their petty problems. These ridiculous notions help them to survive another day. They hold onto these ideas so that they can feel better about their lot in life. Meanwhile, those of a more educated status, such as myself, know the truth. These words can signify the prettiest ideals that human minds can imagine. Ultimately though, these words mean nothing. Those that are not willing to take a stand for themselves and must rely on the comfort and the façade of these words will ultimately be trampled under more deserving boots".

It was at this point the Princess became aware of the fact that she was talking to no one. At some point during the monologue she must have stood up and started walking because somehow she had ended up in front of the mirror. She took this opportunity to do something she wasn't really all that familiar with; she decided to inspect herself. The reflective surface was full-length and took up an entire side of the very small wall. Anyone that passed by her holding cell and dared to let their eyes wander- nobody had been foolish enough to try to do so- would be able to see their entire body reflected back out at them

Azula had gotten taller throughout her time in captivity. Standing at 5'10", she was taller than some of the guardsmen around the jail. She wasn't the tallest person in the vicinity, but that fact did not stop most from shaking in their boots whenever she walked past them. She had lost weight-she continually declined nourishment of any kind whenever someone would be forced to offer her food-. She would not give anyone the satisfaction of believing for a second that she had to rely on others for any type of assistance. That did not mean, however, that she did not require food at all. She always made sure that she was the one that requested it though. As far as her hair was concerned, it had been quite a while since she had taken scissors to it in her room a decade earlier. Therefore, just as with her height, the princess's hair was also much lengthier than her normal look, reaching all the way down the entire length of her back and below. She couldn't say she hated the look though, in fact she sort of enjoyed it.

One thing that had not changed about her, however, was the diabolical spark behind her golden eyes. She had never lost the drive to be better than everyone. She had never lost the will to crush those who she found beneath her under her heel. She had not lost them and she never would. Another trait that the Princess had not lost was her masterful use of manipulation. She could still get anyone to do what she wanted. Even if they were aware of her true motives, by this point many people were aware of just how deceitful she could be, scenarios still somehow worked in her favor. Good, she would need that cunning in the coming family reunion. Resolute in carrying out her wish, and perhaps a little giddy at the thought of snuffing out her brother's very existence, the princess laid down on the bed and soon enough the entire world went dark.

Elsewhere...

The royal palace that was the home of all Fire Lords past and present had never looked so inviting before. During his father's time as monarch, the palace had taken on a military atmosphere. Even the decorations that occupied the palace were minimal. The war room was the main focal point of Ozai's attention. Therefore, it was built to his exact specifications and all modern technology that was available was on display here. If there was any way in which the current Firelord's father could gain an edge in his long war against the three other Nations, one could be sure that the war room housed every possible invention that could give him an a edge. After all, money was no object.

But the Fire Lord that had occupied the throne before was no more. The current Fire Lord, Fire Lord Zuko, was everything that his father was not. He was compassionate, willing to listen to the people; there was no separation between poor and rich. Everyone had a voice and was allowed to put in a work application at the Palace. Of course, the more traditional nobles took issue with this viewpoint; the new ruler had heard and considered every different protestation- he was breaking a long-held tradition, the poor people of the nation were not to be given a voice concerning political affairs, he was breaking down the walls that were between the masses and royalty-but through it all Zuko had held fast to his beliefs.

The biggest difference that was made to the palace aesthetics was that more light inhabited every crack and crevice of the palace walls and the entire interior of the structure was always awash in luminescence. From candles to torches, sun rooms to the natural light outside, the palace was far more inviting to everyone than it had been just a decade previously. Another huge difference between the past version of the palace and this new imagining was that more emphasis and attention was placed on the royal gardens. Ozai Azulon and Sozin, the three previous Fire Lords, never paid too much attention to the Royal Gardens. Zuko, thanks in part to being almost entirely raised by his uncle for the better part of his entire journey, had learned many things from Iroh that he would have not given a thought to otherwise; among these was a sense of appreciation for tranquility and beauty. Indeed, the ruling monarch and his wife spent many of their days in the royal gardens, tending the flowers and just enjoying the beautiful scenery. Much like every other day, this is where they were at the current moment, not knowing that their peace and tranquility would soon be a thing of the past…

"I can't believe how beautiful the flowers are. It always amazes me that such tiny things can produce such beauty in the world."

Fire Lord Zuko had been able to keep his teenage physique into adulthood. He trained regularly in the Fire-Bending stances so that he would not lose his edge should he need to be called upon to enter the battlefield. His hair was the same style as it was years ago, a brown mop of hair that covered his head. He used to have a ponytail, but once he decided to cut it off to escape notice from his father and the rest of the Fire Nation he had never been inclined to revisit that particular hairstyle. His eyes had softened considerably from adolescence. There was a general aura of serenity about him, something that he had been searching for many years and finally attained. Everyone that passed him, whether they were noble or peasant, warrior or scholar, admired the same thing; their ruler had at last attained total piece. He had the strength of his father, the kindness of his mother and the wisdom of his uncle. He was at last his own person.

"Zu, I hope you don't think that the flowers are the only beautiful things in the garden today." The Fire Lord turned around and looked at his beloved. Wondering as he did exactly how she could keep a straight face while questioning him. He knew that she knew exactly how highly he thought of her. Both his love and her growing stomach where evidence of that.

In the years since her father and sister in laws' defeats, Mai had also gone through some pretty big physical changes. She also kept in top physical condition and regularly trained with her trademark kunai for a couple of hours every day. One could not be caught unprepared for anything after all. Her hair had remained the same, she had always felt fond of her particular choice of style. Her cold gray eyes had lost their piercing gaze, but that was for the better as far as she saw it now. Whenever the royal couple's formative years would be mentioned, the Queen always rolled her eyes when remembering how she used to act. Cold and distant, aloof to the rest of the world and her friends. It had taken time for her to get over her family's no talking policy that she was forced to obey, but with the help of her beloved and his group of friends she eventually came out of her shell.

The most proud moment of her life could be seen in her protruding stomach however. A couple of years ago the lovebirds decided that the royal line of succession needed to extend beyond the present. It was incredibly awkward at first, neither of them had any experience regarding physical intimacy. In fact, out of all the people in the four Nations, the two of them were probably the least qualified when concerning intimacy of any kind. Her husband, at first, was unsure if he could even "engage". He had spent a large portion of his life hearing how unworthy he was as both a prince and a human being. The psychological stress had taken its toll on him in many different ways. Mai was not that much better off. As someone that had always made a point to be as aloof as possible, she was unsure of how to respond to this extreme level of closeness. It was difficult for her to emotionally respond to the act that was being performed at first. However, both participants knew that their love for each other was genuine and after a while it became easier and easier to fall into bliss. After a couple of months, the two were graced with Mai's swollen stomach and neither of them could be any happier at the outcome of their nightly sessions.

"You must be crazy to think that anything in the garden can compare to you. There's nothing on this planet that I hold more valuable or that I look to for more inspiration."

Hearing these words made the Queen do something that she wasn't accustomed to doing; she blushed profusely and playfully gave her husband a smack on the back of the head. When seeing the shock on his face that was caused by the sudden slap she laughed loudly.

"I know, I know, but I was never one for pristine beauty. Something that remains forever perfect in its design doesn't feel real to me, I find imperfections such as _facial scars _much sexier because they are so rugged and unrefined." At this, the Queen sauntered over to her husband and gave him a long lingering kiss. When she pulled away, they were both beet red in the face.

The pair of them kept walking in silence after that until they came to a giant tree in the middle of the grounds. The tree was massive and surrounded by beautiful flowers of every variety. At the base of the mighty tree sat a small shrine. Kneeling down, the Fire Lord opened two small wooden doors attached to the shrine. As the doors swung away, they revealed one solitary item within the confines of the shrine; a White Lotus tile. As he always did when he came to his uncle's final resting place, the Fire Lord stared at the playing piece for a long moment not registering anything else in the entire world. Even his wife. After what seemed like an eternity, the leader of the Fire Nation rose from his knees and with a labored exhale of breath motioned to his wife, who had been silent all this time out of respect to her husband, to continue their walk around the vicinity. A few minutes later Zuko began to speak once more.

"I can only hope he's proud of me. I've tried so hard to live up to the example that he set for me all those years ago, I hope I'm doing a good enough job to earn his respect. Even though I had a father and a sister, I never had a real family other than him and my mother." Zuko had been looking at his feet the entire time and was not taking notice of anything around him. It wasn't until he felt his wife's soft hand on his scar that he looked up, straight into her eyes which were filled with equal parts love and concern.

"I didn't really know your uncle all that well, we were on different sides during the war and even when it came to the two of us we were on opposing sides most of the time. After everything settled down and we began to take this relationship more seriously, your uncle at that point was spending all his time in Ba Sing Se making sure the Jasmine Dragon was a success. But from the stories you tell me, I'm sure he would be exceedingly proud of the man you've become.-She placed a gentle kiss on the Fire Lord's scar-I know I am."

Zuko smiled weakly and wrapped his wife in a gentle embrace. When they broke away from each other the monarch had to make sure that all his tears were done. He loved his uncle dearly and it pained him every day that he could not ask for advice or play one of the many tile games that Iroh used to love so much.

When he finally decided to speak again, the energy had found its way back to his voice and demeanor. "We shouldn't be focusing on sad thoughts, we have more pressing matters to attend to. I'm gazing at your stomach and I have to ask, if we ever need a babysitter for any reason who do you think we can trust?" The Queen considered the question for a moment, eventually they both came to the idea to run down the list of people they knew and decide on the qualifications with each other.

"I think we can both agree-the Queen finally said- that Aang and Sokka are immediately out of the running. I know you love them both as brothers, as I do at this point, but they both don't have the stern hand that might be required. The Avatar still acts somewhat childish and Sokka would have a hard time effectively disciplining the child if need be." Zuko considered these opinions for a moment and decided, as he usually did, that his wife was correct. After a while they moved to the next name .

"I think we can also eliminate Katara. She's a bit more serious than the other two to be sure, but she would still be more concerned with coddling and ogling over the child then I would enjoy. The Warriors of Kyoshi have been silent for quite some time. I haven't heard anything from either Suki or Ty Lee in months. I don't even know what's going on over there. Which on a side note is something that should probably be checked into." The Fire Lord looked at his wife with a hint of worry in his eye. "That only leaves one person but do you think that she is the right person for the job? I know we wanted a stern hand, but there should be a limit to what stern means, shouldn't there?" His wife looked at him and for a second she did not say anything. She considered the option that her husband was speaking of and eventually decided to offer her view.

"I can understand your worry, she can be a bit rambunctious, but she's the only logical choice. Whatever gender this child happens to be, we both want it to be as independent and fearless as possible. If we have a girl do you want her to be scared of the world? I know I don't." Zuko looked at his wife for a long moment, the pain of childhood immediately apparent behind his eyes, he gazed up at the sky and for a moment he did not say anything. When he finally decided to speak he looked at his wife once more, the pained expression had not left his face.

"I understand what you mean, but I can't help remembering what it was like to grow up with a fearless sister through childhood. I don't know what I would do if we had a girl and the baby took after her aunt in any way. I don't know how I would handle that. When I go to sleep at night I'm still haunted by her. She was so young and yet her worldview was entirely distorted. I didn't know why she hated me, I would have done anything to have an actual relationship with her. Maybe not when we were very young, but as I grew older, a simple fact dawned on me. _I _was the older one and yet I could do nothing to protect her. It pains me that I sent her away, but what else could I do? You remember what she was like. In fact, you spent more time with her than most, what would you have done?" Physically and emotionally exhausted, Zuko crumpled to a heap where he stood. Tears were forming in his eyes and it took every shred of willpower to keep his composure.

The Queen knew that he was not lying. As much as his father held sway over his life, his sister was the true demon that he had to battle every single day in one form or another; even though she was locked up she still cast an enormous shadow over her brother. Seeing her husband in such a vulnerable state broke the Queen's heart. She had the urge to go to his side and cradle him in her arms. But that could not be done. As much as they were only concerned with each other, that did not change the fact that soldiers still made regular patrols around every inch of the palace. If they were allowed to see their leader in such a pitiable condition, what would eventually be said about his leadership skills? That was something that the Queen could not let happen, however much she wanted to, she could not physically comfort him to that degree. So instead, she went up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. When she saw his body regain a normal rhythm, indicating that the biggest sobs and gasps had ended, she knelt down beside him interlocking her arms around his neck as she did so and began to speak both soothingly and honestly.

"You're right. I was one of your sister's only companions for many years, as she was one of my only ones. Zu, I _need _you to pay attention to what I'm about to say. Your sister was an absolute monster. She's one of the worst human beings I've ever laid eyes on. There is no redeeming quality to her, I tried desperately to find something that was worthwhile about her character for so many years, yet my search proved entirely fruitless. I followed your sister not out of any sort of loyalty or friendship, I followed your sister because I was afraid. I was afraid of her for so many years. You know what changed? I found you. When we were growing up I couldn't stand to look at you, you were not ugly but you were so sheltered and so attached to your mother that you could not be without her for five minutes. You dependency on that relationship made you look so weak. Azula on the other hand was so strong and so sure of herself that it was hard not to admire her to a great degree . My parents always said that to continue to prosper our nation needed strong leaders, in no uncertain terms your sister was that strength. She was a horrible human being, we all see that now, but she was strong and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. I was so stupid. I thought that's what mattered above all else. She had no heart. She had no room in her thoughts for anyone other than herself and her father. I swear Zu, if she wasn't carted away we would never have any peace. This _tranquility_, this blissful time we live in would be _nonexistent_. I understand why you're scared. I'm not going to try to say that Azula still doesn't creep into my thoughts at some point every single day. But we have to try to move _past her_. We can't let her memory run our lives. That's the same as letting her win. If you think that I would sit by and allow the new occupant of this bulging stomach to turn into anything that closely resembles your sister, you could not be more wrong."

After she finished it was clear that the Queen also had tears in her eyes. Seeing his wife in such a state was more than he could bear. Fire Lord Zuko rose to his feet and cocooned his wife tightly inside his arms. He maneuvered so that her head was placed against his chest. The rulers of the Fire Nation stood like that for a long while, not saying anything, each lost in thought. Eventually, Zuko's voice was audible. "Thank you. I am being foolish. Neither of us would ever allow a child that we have to turn into anything resembling my father or sister, I know that in my heart but my head is filled with so many images, so many memories that are hard to forget. Sometimes I wish I wasn't part of royal line, I wish I could distance myself from my family tree. But that's not possible. All we can do, all that the _Fire Nation _can do is progress beyond its dark past. As rulers, we must be the facilitators and the means by which this progress comes to pass."

Zuko grasped his wife's chin between his thumb and forefinger tilting her head so that she was looking up at him. "I'll send a hawk to the Bei Fong residence in the morning informing Toph of our decision. Don't worry, it's a new era. The time of my father and sister is passed. No longer do we need to worry about their influence. They can't harm us now. Come on, as much as I would love to we cannot spend all morning out here. There is ruling to be done. The Fire Nation needs both of us at the helm in order to survive."

Zuko took his wifes' hand in his own. He knew that it wasn't the right thing to do concerning public persona, it was always expected that a leader of any nation should be able to show strength and confidence solitarily. However, much like most things regarding his rule, the Fire Lord didn't put much stock in the old ways of thinking. As he said, it was a new era, he was a husband and future father before he was a ruler. Fire Lord was just a title, Zuko was the only part of his name that truly mattered. The ruling couple walked in silence the rest of the way. Back to the palace, back to their appointed activities. Before he closed the door, blocking out the natural sunlight once again, Zuko inhaled fresh air one more time. It was a new day, a new _time. _As long as he was alive, nothing would be allowed to ruin the peace and happiness he had created; in both regards to the people and to himself.

Author's Note: Azula wasn't the main focal point this time around. That was entirely by design. I knew that both siblings would play important roles in the story before I began writing it. I've given the Fire Lord his moment of peace and tranquility. I hope he enjoys it, next chapter things get rough. That family reunion is going to be a doozy for everyone involved.


End file.
